There is a great need for devices or apparatuses that make it possible to identify or detect regarding their presence at a predetermined location, objects that are provided with such devices or apparatuses in contactless manner and over a certain distance.
It is, for example, desirable to request contactless and over a certain distance, identifications that are uniquely assigned to an object and are stored in the device or apparatus so that, for example, the object may be identified. A determination may also be made whether a particular object exists within a given reading range. An example is also the case in which physical parameters such as the temperature and the pressure are to be interrogated directly at or within the object, without direct access to the object being possible. A device or apparatus of the type desired can, for example, be attached to an animal that can then always be identified at an interrogation point without direct contact. There is also a need for a device, which when carried by a person, permits access checking by which only persons whose responder unit returns certain identification data to the interrogation unit are allowed access to a specific area. A further example of a case in which such a device is needed is the computer controlled industrial production in which, without the intervention of operating personnel, components are taken from a store, transported to a production location and there assembled to give a finished product. In this case a device is required which can be attached to the individual components so that the components can be specifically detected in the spares store and taken therefrom. Yet another example of a case in which such a device is needed is in the field of Automatic Vehicle Identification (AVI) in which a stationary interrogator unit sends inquiries to a vehicle-born transponder for purposes of toll collection, identification, or other purposes.
It is advantageous to accomplish these applications and others with the least possible number of transmission errors between the interrogator and the transponder. Error correction codes, checksums with acknowledgements and retransmissions, and data transmission power and frequency tradeoffs are all methods that might be used in prior art systems to lessen the possibility of transmission errors.